hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornado outbreak of October 14, 2017
the 'October 14, 2017 tornado outbreak '''was a large tornado outbreak that occurred when a Low Pressure System stationed over Central Oklahoma On October 14 a large storm system stationed over the East Panhandle of Texas...causing isolated supercell development in Oklahoma, the isolated supercells then started to take tornadic structure and started to produce weak and short lived tornadoes, but a EF2 did occur to the NW of El Reno, and was about a mile wide...at 8:00AM a Line of Supercells started to form in Central Oklahoma... Notable Tornadoes NW of El Reno, Oklahoma This EF2 Tornado was the first killer tornado of the outbreak, killing 1 person and injuring 3 others The Tornado started as a small rope about 35 miles NW of El Reno...the Tornado quickly grew to more than a mile wide...the Tornado caused widespread devastation in certain areas...but was still only rated a EF2...Rating is disputed Union City/Yukon/Northwest Oklahoma City, Oklahoma ''To see the main article: 2017 Yukon, Oklahoma Tornado This High-End EF4 tornado caused extreme devastation in Union City and Northwest Oklahoma City...Yukon was decimated by this EF4 tornado...this Tornado killed 3 people and injured 96, the Tornado showed signs of EF5 damage...but only had peak winds of 196.3MPH (measured by Tornado Intercept Vehicle) that is why the Rating remains EF4... Broken Arrow, Oklahoma To see the main article: 2017 Broken Arrow Tornado At 1:03PM a small EF0 Tornado touched down about 25 miles SW of Broken Arrow...as the Tornado moved northeast it quickly strengthened to a EF5 causing Major Destruction...this Tornado was the first of 3 EF5 tornadoes to strike during the outbreak... Tulsa, Oklahoma To see the main article: 2017 Tulsa Tornado This EF5 tornado was the most destructive tornado ever recorded, with estimated damages more than $5 trillion in damages...the Tornado was on the ground for 1 hour, 2 minutes and 18 seconds...the devastation was so severe that the NWS considered adding EF6 to the Enhanced Fuji ta Scale Norman, Oklahoma To see the main article: 2017 Norman tornado 9 minutes after the Tulsa Tornado lifted, a second and weaker tornado touched down, the tornado quickly grew to twice the size of the Broken Arrow tornado...at 3:26PM the Tornado achieved what some call "EF6" status...peak winds of 261MPH were found in the tornado...the tornado died at 4:15PM when it collided with a EF3 tornado that struck Moore, Oklahoma...the Tornado was the second costliest ever recorded...causing about $4.8 Trillion in damage...only $0.2 trillion less than the Tulsa Tornado which lifted a hour earlier... Oklahoma City, Oklahoma This EF4 tornado directly struck Downtown Oklahoma City causing severe damage, this tornado is currently the third costliest in history, causing $4.6 Trillion in damages...the tornado showed isolated signs of EF5 damage, but was only rated a EF4...the Tornado was the last of 3 extremely violent supercells to develop, with all of them having the some of the strongest ever recorded...the cell that produced the Tulsa tornado had the strongest rotation ever recorded, the Norman and Moore tornado producing cell had the second strongest, and the Oklahoma City cell had the third strongest ever recorded... Moore, Oklahoma This EF3 tornado was the fifth costliest tornado on record...causing $2.8 trillion in damages...this EF3 tornado was produced by the same cell which produced the Norman EF5 tornado...this tornado combined with the EF5 tornado causing this Tornado to strengthen to a 165MPH EF3, and the 260MPH EF5 to die...this tornado reached only a quarter of a mile wide...besides when it was colliding with the Norman Tornado...this devastating EF3 caused mass destruction in Moore, Oklahoma...the Tornado showed possible EF4 damage...the Tornado eventually lifted at 5:24PM... Fayetteville, Arkansas/Joplin, Missouri This High-End EF4 tornado barely missed the Walmart Museum in Fayetteville, and traveled a similar path to the 2011 Joplin EF5 when it entered Joplin...this Tornado was the only tornado to occur in Arkansas that day...but was the first of 5 in Missouri...the Tornado was the most destructive to ever strike Fayetteville...this event was originally rated a EF5...but was downgraded to a EF4 after only peak winds of 196MPH were found...this tornado was the fourth costliest ever recorded, causing $3.4 Trillion in Damages... Lawton, Oklahoma This Tornado was the final violent tornado to strike of the day...the Tornado touched down at 9:26PM, extreme destruction was reported in Lawton...the tornado completely destroyed several buildings...a few gas stations were completely destroyed...this Tornado had a extremely well defined hook echo at the time it hit Lawton, a tornado emergency was issued for the city of Lawton at 9:50PM, Donald Trump declared Lawton a disaster zone following the Tornado... Rural Missouri This extremely weak EF0 tornado was only notable for being the final confirmed tornado of the day...this Tornado was a small tornado, and was the last of two tornadoes to occur in that area...this tornado was unconfirmed, but was upgraded to a Confirmed after photos of the tornado were released Category:Outbreaks